I Will See You Again
by SGAFirenity
Summary: This is a two part one-shot, beginning with a rewrite of the ending of 3x07. How does Lexa survive? What will be the fate of Titus? When and how will Clarke and Lexa be re-united again? This is mostly a fluffy Clarke/Lexa story. If you're looking for a break from the drama, this is the story for you.
1. Part 1

Author's Note: Okay... so I know that a lot of you are waiting for a new chapter of 'Loving You is a Bloodsport' but I've had this idea bouncing around in my head ever since 3x07 aired. I've been putting it off to post chapters for 'Loving You is a Bloodsport' but I finally decided to just write it. It is 3,314 words in length. When I first thought of it, it was only going to be 2-3 parts but after writing this and really thinking about it, I've decided it will be multi-chaptered, probably not as long as my other fanfic "Loving You is a Bloodsport" but I like the idea of writing in this alternate reality of this canon world. How will things change? That kind of thing. Should be fun.

So let's be honest here, there were a LOT of flaws with Lexa's death. Too many to count. This story is a re-write of the ending of 3x07 where I focus in on two areas that irked me the most. I myself have been in a long distance relationship so I know that when you are with the person you live far away from, you want to spend as much time with them as possible. The fact that Lexa just let Clarke leave her space, boggles me. On top of that, the fact that Lexa walked right into a room where gun shots were coming from without planning, is insane to me. Lexa has always been portrayed as being calculated yet in that moment, she forgot? I've still kept the moment pretty true to how it occurs (minus Lexa's death), I've just included Lexa.

 _Italics = thought  
_ _"Italics within quotations" =_ _Trigedasleng (Grounder Language)  
_ "Non-Italicized words within quotation" = English speaking

Translation _  
Reshop Leksa =_ Goodnight, Lexa

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

I Will See You Again

Chapter 1

As Clarke and Lexa were getting dressed they couldn't contain the smiles on their faces. They both knew that saying goodbye was going to be even harder than it was before Clarke came into Lexa's room but it was worth it in the end to know the truth.

Once dressed, Lexa's body had a mind of its own as she pulled Clarke close, connecting her lips to Clarke's once again. She didn't want this moment to end. She didn't want to have to say goodbye to the blonde in front of her. Reluctantly, she pulled back to look Clarke in the eyes, "Do you mind if I come with you to pack?"

Clarke smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way. It could be days, weeks or even months to years before I see you again. I want to be able to spend as much time with you as possible before I get on that horse to leave."

"The option to stay is still open if you want it, Clarke," Lexa looked upon Clarke a little hopeful that she might take the offer but knowing full well that Clarke wouldn't. It was one of the main reasons she had fallen for Clarke. Clarke never put herself above her people. That was something Lexa admired.

"They are my people Lexa, as much as I want to stay and be with you, I just…" Clarke trailed off not wanting to complete the sentence for that would solidify her leaving and that wasn't something Clarke wanted to admit in this moment.

Lexa nodded, "I understand."

"Maybe if we hurry, we can steal one more moment before I leave," Clarke smirked knowing that she was already going to steal another moment with Lexa before leaving but wanted to make a game out of it.

They exited Lexa's room in a rush, determined to get to Clarke's room in the shortest amount of time giving them more time alone. As they approached the room, Lexa immediately noticed the lack of guards. She put out her arm stopping Clarke, "Wait. Where are your guards?" She questioned looking around for the guards that should be at their post but aren't.

Clarke looked to her doors excited that the guards that had been at her door were finally gone. She pushed Lexa's arm down, "Lexa, its fine. I'm leaving. Besides, this way I won't have to worry about anyone hearing us." Clarke tried to pull Lexa from worry but it was clear that was not going to happen.

"Clarke, the guards were there to protect you. As you saw earlier, even in Polis, danger looms. There should always be guards at your door so not to surprise you of any dangers inside." Lexa kept her eyes trained on Clarke's doors knowing that nothing good could be in that room if someone dared to pull guards away from Clarke's room. "I will have the head of whoever ordered this," Anger was seething from Lexa. "Stay here; I will go find a couple of guards and return. Do not for any reason enter that room. Do you understand me?" Lexa rarely asked to make sure people understood her commands but she also knew that Clarke wasn't someone to sit back and watch.

Clarke didn't say anything at first until she realized Lexa was not going to move without a verbal response, "Okay, but hurry back."

Lexa leaned in to give Clarke a peck on the mouth before pulling away and running down the hallway to find any guards who might be on this floor.

Clarke sat for a few minutes waiting for Lexa as she was asked to but eventually curiosity got the best of her as she leaned to the door to listen in. She couldn't hear anything. _Lexa's just overreacting._ Clarke thought to herself as she stood up from where she was kneeling and opened the right door. She didn't close it completely because she knew Lexa would be back soon.

As soon as she looked up, she wished she'd listened to Lexa as she noticed Murphy tied up on the other side of her bed. "Murphy…" confusion struck her as she quickly moved to untie him. That was when a familiar voice spoke.

"He's alive," Out of the shadows Titus walked into the middle of the room.

"What did you do to my friend?" Clarke asked feeling anger engulf her entire being that Titus would do such a thing.

"Your friend was caught stealing from people on their way to the Polis market." He watched Clarke reach for Murphy to take the gag from his mouth. "Please don't do that."

That's when she saw it, the gun in his left hand. Clarke stood up, hands raised, "Titus, what is this about?" Fear overtook her as she tried to find a way out of this situation.

Outside the door, Lexa arrived with three other guards behind her. She was about to question where Clarke could have gone when she noticed the partially open door and the familiar voice inside.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Clarke, truly I am."

"Titus," Lexa whispered in anger as she stood leaned against the wall next to the left door with one guard behind her and the other two leaning against the wall to the right of the open door.

"I'm leaving, right now. Octavia is waiting for me, just let me take Murphy and we'll go."

Lexa could hear the fear in Clarke's voice and wanted so much so to just barge in there right now but she didn't know the situation and didn't want to risk her own life trying to save another.

"Wish I could. Lexa will never execute her duty while you live."

"Titus think, she's going to know it was you."

"Damn right I'll know it was him," Lexa muttered to herself. She looked at the guards across from her waiting for their cue to go in. They had the vantage and could somewhat see in the room and were waiting for the right moment to enter. She knew they had to be in charge of saying when to go in because she knew she wouldn't think strategic when it came to protecting Clarke

The guard behind her handed her his dagger.

The guard closest to the door whispered in Trigedasleng, _"He has a Skaikru weapon."_

"She might even be angry enough to declare war!"

A shot rang out bouncing off of something metal and Lexa looked upon her guard across from her waiting to go in. She wanted to bust down these doors and save the woman she loved but she held back. Another shot rang out and something broke in the commotion. Lexa was moving to push the left door open when her guard across from her put out a hand to stop her. As the guard watched Titus fall to the ground from something breaking on him, he nodded toward Lexa.

The four of them pushed both doors open, as they did another shot pierced the air, eyes went wide as the guard to the right of Lexa fell to the ground.

Lexa looked from the guard lying on the ground to the one who fired the shot. "Titus." Her anger returned in a fire. She moved toward him as he dropped his weapon getting up on his feet just as Lexa reached him. She pushed her dagger up against his throat. "You dare break our laws and bring a weapon into Polis to try to kill Clarke. Give me one good reason that I shouldn't kill you right where you stand?"

Clarke looked to one of the guards, "Can you untie my friend here?" She asked before quickly moving over to Lexa and Titus, "Lexa, as much as I understand what you're feeling, this is not the way. Remember blood must not have blood. If we want people to fall in line with the new way, we have to uphold it as well."

"He tried to kill you. I cannot forgive that so easily!" Lexa argued her point to kill him right now staring into his soul.

Murphy slowly rose from his chair as the guards undid the ropes keeping him attached to the chair and looked around to see if anyone would notice if he left. When no one tried to stop him, he walked out of the room and left.

"Tried… He didn't kill me. I am standing right here with you." She placed a reassuring hand on Lexa's right shoulder. "Put him in a cage until you figure out what to do with him."

Lexa finally pulled her attention away from Titus and looked at Clarke. Her anger melted away as she really looked at Clarke and couldn't see a single scratch. She turned to her guards as she pulled away from Titus, "Sentries, arrest Titus and put him in a cage!"

Two guards walked over to grab Titus from Lexa. He struggled as soon as they grabbed him staring at Clarke for convincing Lexa to go against their ways once again. He would have rather died to prove a point over being sent to a cage.

Clarke looked back to where Murphy should be, "Where did Murphy go?" She asked no one in particular before looking back to Lexa.

"I am sure he is around here, Clarke. If he wanted to stay, he would have," Lexa pointed out not really knowing who Murphy was because she wasn't paying attention to him when she came through the door moments ago.

Clarke nodded in agreement before she moved to look at the guard lying on the ground and noticed quite quickly that he was gone. His eyes were open but he wasn't making any movements. From the amount of blood on the ground, it looked as though the bullet must have hit an artery causing him to bleed out in seconds. She used her left hand to close his eyes before she stood back up, and looked at Lexa, "This could have been you."

"But it was not, Clarke. As much as I wanted to come in here and save you, I knew I had to wait for the right moment. Bloodshed is always inevitable and my people know that. I am just glad that you are okay." Lexa used her hands to feel around Clarke's body making sure there were no bullet holes or scratches.

"I wish I would have waited for you. I should have known you were right. Next time, I will listen to you," Clarke reassured Lexa.

"I doubt that, Clarke. You have made it clear that you are your own person. I do not believe there is anything I could do to stop you from doing what you do." Lexa pointed out knowing Clarke more than she knew herself.

Clarke smiled, "You are probably right about that." She pulled Lexa into a hug, breathing in the scent of Lexa. This was something she was going to miss. Being around Lexa as long as she had, seeing her face every day whether she was pissed or not, Lexa was always there. "I'm going to miss this."

Lexa pulled back to understand what Clarke meant by that.

Clarke could see the confusion on Lexa's face, "I just mean… being around you all the time. I'm going to miss that. You never know what you have until you don't have it anymore. You are that for me."

"Clarke, I will see you again. I will make sure of that." Lexa assured Clarke.

"You don't know when or if my people will rebel against Pike. It could be a long time before I see you again. Don't get me wrong, I understand the kill orders but there is no way for me to see you until this is all over." Clarke pointed out reluctantly knowing that these next few days were going to be incredibly hard. As much as she wanted to tell Lexa how she felt, she just couldn't for fear that this could be the last moment she saw the commander.

"I believe that your people will do the right thing, with you by their side, you can accomplish anything." Lexa tried to convince Clarke of her own ability to get things done. "I know you can do this."

"I hope you're right, Lexa." Clarke nodded.

Their moment is interrupted when a few guards come back into the room to retrieve their fallen soldier.

"I know you need to leave Clarke, but with everything that just happened, is there any chance that I could convince you to stay the night?" Lexa asked knowing that the circumstances weren't great but if there was any chance that she could have a few more moments with Clarke, she was going to take it.

Clarke looked at Lexa unsure, "I don't know. I would love to stay but if I'm caught outside the barrier… I would have a kill order on me which wouldn't help for you and me."

"I will take you back myself," Lexa suggested determined to keep Clarke here for a little while longer. She could see that Clarke wasn't convinced so she added, "I am the commander. If you came with me you would be able to get in late. However, I do think that you could get in without my help."

Clarke looked at Lexa confused, "How so?"

"Clarke, you speak my language and you lived among my people for quite some time, not to mention you are the legendary Wanheda. I do believe you could do as you please and my people would not question it." Lexa explained knowing how her people have viewed Clarke since coming to Polis. There were those that did not believe as she did but it was clear that a lot saw it her way.

Clarke noticed they were alone once again, "You may be right about that but if we do it your way, I get to spend a little more time with you. I cannot complain about that."

"Are you saying you will stay?" Lexa asked feeling a little nervous.

Clarke nodded, "Yes I will stay."

Lexa couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, "Come, let us eat. I am starved after today."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After they ate some food, they found themselves back in Lexa's bedroom lying in bed together staring at each other.

Lexa traced her fingers on Clarke's naked right arm, from her shoulder down to her hand and back up, "I never thought this dream would become a reality. I did not know if you would ever be ready especially after the mountain."

"Let's not talk about that, Lexa. I just want to be here in this moment with you, in your arms so that I can imprint this to memory for the days or weeks that will pass." Clarke reasoned as she rolled away and scooted back to make her point clear. It was clear that her point was made when she could feel another body behind her and an arm pulling her close. Clarke wrapped her left hand around Lexa's left hand.

Lexa pulled herself close to Clarke, their bodies melding together as one, "This bed is going to feel very empty without you in it, Clarke."

Clarke smiled at the comment, "Once this is all over, how is this going to work?"

"How is what going to work?" Lexa asked feeling confused by the question.

"You and I, would I come back to Polis or…?" Clarke put the open ended question out to Lexa.

Lexa leaned in to kiss Clarke on her left shoulder, "If you want to come back to Polis, I would be open to that but do not think you need to come back. Location will not change how I feel about you. Now Clarke, we need to be up early, if you still want to go back to Arkadia. We can discuss this further after everything."

Clarke turned her lead to the left and Lexa noticed leaning up to kiss Clarke goodnight.

" _Reshop Leksa,"_ Clarke spoke in Trigedasleng after Lexa pulled away.

"Goodnight, Clarke," Lexa responded as she pulled the covers up over their bodies and nestled back against Clarke's body.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day was a day neither one wanted to come but knew it would. It took a lot for the two of them to get dressed, let alone eat anything, because they knew what was coming.

The sun was peeking through the trees, as they came outside to see Lexa's horse. After she had lost her white one in the blast, this brown one had become her horse.

Lexa hoisted herself up onto the horse before reaching her right arm out for Clarke to grab onto it; Clarke hoisted herself up with Lexa's help sitting behind her.

Already Clarke could feel the difference from the saddle to just sitting on the horse, "My butt is going to hurt after this ride, I think."

"Clarke, if you would prefer to use your own horse, you could," Lexa suggested wanting Clarke to be comfortable over close to her.

"No, I'll deal with it. I much rather like the idea of wrapping my arms around you on the ride back to Arkadia." Clarke defended her position to ride on a horse with Lexa.

"If you are sure," Lexa asked once more as she got the reins in her hands.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go," Clarke nodded as she wrapped her arms around Lexa.

XXXXXXXXX

It took several hours but they eventually arrived at the edge of the blockade and just as Lexa had thought, her people didn't bat an eyelash that Clarke was outside of the blockade. Maybe it was because Clarke was with her or it was because of her legendary status. They would never know but for now it was nice to know that there wouldn't be a ton of questions about it.

Lexa helped Clarke off of the horse before she got off of the horse. This was the moment. The moment neither of them wanted, the moment that could be the last for a long time. She guided Clarke inside the blockade, "I can give you my horse if you would like?"

Clarke turned back to Lexa, "How would you get back?"

"Clarke, do not worry, I will get another horse." She walked back across the line to guide her horse back across the line. "You need a way to get back to your people." She gave the reins to someone on the line before walking back to Clarke; she pulled Clarke in for a hug. This was when it finally hit her, the fact that she may never see Clarke again. Tears began to build in her eyes and because of this she didn't want to pull back for fear of showing weakness in front of her warriors. However, she also knew she couldn't hold on for forever. She had to let go at some point. When she pulled back, she saw her emotions reflected in Clarke.

"I am going to miss you, Lexa," A tear fell from Clarke's right eye without her realizing it.

Lexa was quick to wipe the tear away before connecting her lips with Clarke's in one last show of love. As she pulled back, she couldn't describe the feeling she was feeling but knew she had to say one thing. One last thing to leave Clarke with as they go their separate ways, "You were right Clarke… Life is about more than just surviving."

Clarke smiled at the phrase that she had said to Lexa before going to war with the mountain. She wanted to say something back but couldn't think of anything as monumental as that so she just stood and watched Lexa go and grab her horse. As Lexa came back giving Clarke the reins of the horse, she leaned in to Lexa once more kissing her with passion. Their lips meshed together with a hunger as though this could be the last time they kissed. Clarke wanted to commit this feeling to memory so that she could go back to it whenever she felt lonely. The feel of Lexa's lips, to how Lexa held her in her arms, even her scent. Clarke pulled back eventually before she pulled herself back up on the horse and looked back at Lexa once more.

Lexa watched Clarke ride off into the distance until she couldn't see her anymore. _I will find a way to see you again, Clarke,_ Lexa thought to herself as she turned around to get a horse and ride back to Polis.


	2. Part 2

Author's Note: Okay, I know that a lot of you were hoping that this fanfic would be an alternate universe, multi-chaptered fanfic, that would basically re-write the second half of season 3 with Lexa being alive. However, I have thought of what I consider a pretty epic idea for a new multi-chaptered fanfic with it's own storyline instead of re-writing season 3. It would not only run off of the season 3 finale but be a Clarke/Lexa fanfic. How can that be possible with Lexa being dead? Well you'll have to wait and see. Anyways, I know that I cannot write three fanfics at once so I knew I needed to finish one of the two I have, "Loving You is a Bloodsport" or this one. Loving you is a Bloodsport is barely halfway done so it only made sense to finish this one.

Besides this story is mostly about showing the Clarke and Lexa relationship post the episode that should never be mentioned so it's mostly just a fun Clarke/Lexa story with no drama. In this final part, I roll with the idea that Lexa wasn't oblivious to the fact that she had the flame in her head. I think the idea that Lexa didn't know, is insane.

For those of you that are fans of Murphy, because I chose not to make this multi-chaptered, he's not in this final part. Once he got out of the room, he left. This chapter was about Clarke and Lexa and I kept it that way. All just over 3,000 words of it.

I hope you all enjoy this final piece of "I Will See You Again."

* * *

PART 2

Lexa sat in her throne room pondering what to do with Titus. She wanted so much to just pick up her sword and watch its sharp blade penetrate through his robe into skin and watch the blood seep out of the wound onto the ground as he slowly fell to death. It would make her feel so much better for avenging what Titus tried to do to Clarke. To know that this person she once called her friend and teacher would try to cause her so much pain was almost worth breaking this new way of life. She knew the message behind 'jus no drein, jus daun' and even though she knew that breaking this law would create a lot more problems than there already was, she wanted to break it this one time. However, she knew what Clarke would say to that.

Not long ago did Clarke choose not to kill Emerson, someone that was the reason so many of her people died. She chose to take the higher road. In a moment where she could have gotten revenge, she chose to keep him alive and Lexa knew that Clarke was right.

The message behind 'blood must not have blood' was not to turn to revenge but to think of a better way. Give people the benefit of the doubt. As much as she wanted to kill Titus, she knew that even though his view was wrong, he himself thought he was doing the right thing. He didn't go about it the right way but he didn't deserve the easy way of death.

She got up from her chair and made her way out of the Polis tower to the building housing the cage that Titus would be in. As she entered, she waved the guards at the cage away to stand outside. With a nod, they left the room.

Titus looked up to see Lexa outside his cage, "Heda…" His voice trailed off surprised she would come to see him after a couple of days of being in the cage with no contact.

"Titus," Lexa acknowledged, her voice seething with anger as she looked upon him. He had a few cuts, and she suspected those cuts came from her guards but she chose to wave those off because she knew he deserved it.

" _Heda, I am so sorry,"_ He spoke in Trigedasleng looking at her apologetic as he tried to near the cage door but the chains attached to the ground prevented him from doing so.

She continued to just stare at him unsure of what to say to him for she was unsure if she could keep her promise to Clarke in this moment.

" _I only thought that if Clarke was gone that you would go back to being the commander I trained you to be,"_ He defended his point in Trigedasleng hoping that Lexa would see it his way and free him from this cage.

That was it that hit a nerve, _"Nothing about me has changed. I am still the commander you trained me to be. You are the problem here, Titus."_ She spoke in Trigedasleng as she started pacing knowing that if she didn't start moving, she would reach through these bars and rip his throat out.

" _She is the reason you are making poor choices. Blood must have blood, has always been the way of our people. As soon as Clarke arrived, you have been different!"_ He argued his point further feeling as though that he could cross any line he wanted in this moment.

Lexa stopped her pacing for a moment as Titus mentioned Clarke as being the reason for her changing their ways. _"I do not have to defend my reasons to you but know that I have become a better leader because of her. If you do not see that Titus, then that is not my problem. Now you have one chance to convince me that you have purpose here otherwise I will banish you."_ She spat out in Trigedasleng getting tired of Titus trying to tell her how to lead.

Titus responded to Lexa determined with this ways, _"Just kill me, blood must have blood. I will not stand by and watch you become less of a leader. I tried to rid you of this hindrance which did not happen, I have no use of being here any further."_

Lexa wasn't too surprised at Titus' words. She knew how much he wanted her to break this new way of life and kill him. Proving that once again, he was right and she was wrong but she also knew that she was stronger than that. " _You have made your choice_. _GUARDS!"_ She called out waiting for them to come back into the building.

" _Yes, Heda,"_ One of the guards spoke waiting for a command.

" _Please escort Titus to the edge of my lands for he has been banished,"_ Lexa commanded as she stared at Titus wanting to see how he reacted to her banishing him. When he smiled instead of looking scared, she questioned it, " _Why are you smiling?"_

" _What if I break the banishment? What if I choose to stay in Polis? Will you kill me?"_ Titus challenged knowing that that was the consequence of breaking banishment.

Lexa shook her head, _"I will not let you get off that easily."_ She took a step closer to Titus as the guards pulled him out of his cage. _"If I find out that you are back on my lands, I will put you in the smallest, darkest hole and you will NEVER see the light of day ever again. Forced to live off of the bare minimum because trust me when I say that I will instruct my people to give you just enough to keep you alive."_

" _You would not dare. I am the Flamekeeper."_ He struggled trying to free himself from the guards but they held on tight.

" _You lost your right to Flamekeeper when you brought a gun into Polis and attempted to kill Clarke. If you do not believe me, stay, see what happens."_ There was so much fire in Lexa's eyes that if it were possible Titus' wouldn't have much of a face left.

All of Titus' will to fight was all of a sudden gone. He could see just how serious Lexa was. He had seen her this mad before and he knew that she never backed down from her threats.

" _Take him away!"_ Lexa commanded getting tired of looking at Titus.

She watched her guards walk with Titus until she could no longer see him and with that she turned to go back toward the Polis tower. As she did she heard a commotion coming from the Polis streets. Lexa heard a horse's hooves hitting the pavement but because she wasn't expecting anyone, she turned to enter the tower. When she heard her name ring out in the air, she froze.

"LEXA!"

"It couldn't be," Lexa whispered under her breath recognizing the voice immediately but scared to turn around afraid that she misheard. She heard this person's boots hit the cement and take a few steps to her.

"Lexa…"

Lexa heard her name again and felt her body turning around to see the person she thought the voice belonged to. "Clarke…" She barely got out in a whisper as she couldn't believe her eyes. Her mind was racing as soon as Clarke pulled her in for a hug. The smell of Clarke made this moment even more so real, before Lexa pulled back as her brain caught up to the situation at hand, "Clarke, what are you doing here? The kill orders…" She trailed off realizing she wouldn't be able to protect Clarke from this. "I cannot protect you from this."

"Lexa, it's okay," Clarke tried to reassure the clearly scared for her lover's fate commander but it was clear that her efforts were wasted when Lexa continued.

"No, it is not okay Clarke. I did not want to put kill orders out on your people to enforce the blockade but when you left and got behind the blockade, that order affects you too. I want to protect you here but I can't. Guards," Lexa called out reluctantly to any guards in the area.

As a few guards were seen coming closer to them, Clarke knew she had moments to convince Lexa, "Lexa!" Clarke stepped closer to Lexa, placing her hands on both sides of Lexa's face to make sure she was listening. "The blockade has been lifted." Clarke removed her hands off of Lexa's face when she was sure Lexa had heard her this time.

Lexa opened and shut her mouth a few times before she put up her right hand to stop the incoming guards, "What do you mean?" She asked hopeful that she wouldn't be forced to throw Clarke in a cage for disobeying her kill order.

"I heard the horn indicating what I only assumed meant that the blockade had been lifted. I know that Kane had a plan to try and kill Pike so maybe it worked. All I know is that when I got to the line you left me at, there was no one. So I got on your horse and I came here," Clarke explained what she knew without knowing the whole truth.

"Pike is dead?" Lexa questioned wanting to make sure she heard properly.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know if he's dead, but either way he must have been captured or killed because the blockade is definitely over. No one tried to kill me as I passed the line or tried to kill me on my way here."

"Clarke…. I thought I would not see you for weeks, it has only been a few days," Lexa pointed out the obvious.

"Well, when your people poisoned our only source of water, I think Kane stepped up his game to get rid of Pike. We can only last so long without water." Clarke admitted feeling weak from not drinking much water in the last day or so when she had run out.

"They did what?" Lexa questioned surprised that her people would do something without consulting her first.

Clarke put her hands on Lexa's shoulders, "Lexa, its okay. It's over now. What's done is done."

"They were only supposed to hold the line, they were not supposed to-"

"Yeah, I know but let's be honest here, you're people have never really played by the rules. I mean, when I landed on the ground and a few of us went exploring, your people threw a spear into one of my friends for no reason. Let's just be happy that it's over, okay?" Clarke tried to make Lexa see the light of the situation and not what got them here.

Lexa nodded, "You are right, Clarke. There is no use in focusing on what has already happened. Let us get you inside and get you something to drink and eat." She guided Clarke into the tower.

Clarke nodded in agreement, "That would be great. By the way, did I see Titus being dragged out of here as I came rode in here?"

"Yes, I have banished him from my lands," Lexa explained not wanting to further the conversation and hoped Clarke would know that.

Clarke nodded, "He deserved it. I'm just glad you didn't kill him. He does not deserve to be let off so easily." She admitted as they entered the elevator.

Lexa smiled at the confirmation that she had done the right thing by banishing Titus. "I do have to find a new Flamekeeper now though, so that will be a challenge."

"Flamekeeper? I've heard that word before, what is it?" Clarke asked curious to know what role Titus had in Polis except to go out of his way to pretend he controlled the commander.

"You remember when I told you about the spirit of the commander?" Lexa asked knowing she's mentioned this a few times.

Clarke nodded, "Of course. Reincarnation, that kind of thing, okay."

The doors open to the elevator and they are on the top floor, Lexa turned right to go toward her bedroom, "The spirit of the commander is also known as the Flame. When a commander dies, the flame is removed from the dead commander and put into the new commander. This task is done by the Flamekeeper. Without the Flamekeeper, if I were to die, there would be no one to remove the flame from me and put it into the next commander."

Clarke walked into Lexa's room as Lexa stopped and spoke to the guards outside the door before they left leaving them alone. "You make it sound like this Flame is a machine or something," Clarke laughed at the idea as she sat down on the couch and put her feet up on the table.

Lexa removed her commander sash with guard and placed them on the table before sitting down herself next to Clarke, "It is more than that. Becca PromHeda, the first commander, created the Flame to exist within each commander giving each one the knowledge from the previous commanders."

"Wow, and that's inside of you somewhere?" Clarke asked wanting to know where it could be since she was sure she'd seen every part of Lexa a few days ago and didn't see where this could have been.

Lexa nodded, "Yes," she turned around sweeping her hair to the side to reveal the infinity symbol on the back of her neck. "Right here. Do you see the scar?"

Clarke slid closer to Lexa. Once close enough, she reached with her right hand and pulled on the back of Lexa's jacket so she could see the tattoo and scar better. Without thinking about it, she used her other hand and slid her pointer finger down the scar, "This scar?" Clarke asked wanting to make sure she was looking at the right scar.

Lexa closed her eyes from Clarke's touch getting lost so much that she almost missed the question, "Yes that is the scar." She whispered confirming what Clarke asked as she slowly turned around to face Clarke lust in her eyes.

Clarke got the message and leaned in to connect their lips together in a passion. She reached around Lexa's neck with her right hand to pull Lexa closer deepening the kiss. When that wasn't enough, Clarke pulled Lexa back as she slowly fell back into the cushions, Lexa lying on top of her. Just as Lexa leaned in to connect their lips once again, there was a knock at the door.

Lexa dropped her head defeat, "Ah, I forgot I had sent them." She pulled herself off of Clarke pulling Clarke up with her as she sat back on the couch. "Enter."

Clarke sat on her butt looking at Lexa confused. She was confused that Lexa would stop a moment that was going to lead to something both of them had yearned for since they parted ways.

Seconds later, the doors opened and a guard carried in a plate of various foods and another one with a pitcher of water with cups. They placed them on the table in front of the two leaders.

" _Thank you,"_ Lexa thanked them in Trigedasleng.

With that her guards turned and left the two leaders.

"You asked them to bring food and water?" Clarke asked remembering that Lexa had taken a tad longer to get into the room. She thought Lexa just wanted to be alone with her but instead it was to get sustenance.

Lexa nodded, "Yes. You have been without food and water because my people cut off your source during the blockade. It is the least that I can do."

Clarke picked up a berry and tossed it into her mouth, tasting the sweetness of the berry. "Mm… As much as I'd like to taste you some more, I'm good with holding off to eat this food."

Lexa smiled knowing that Clarke was pleased as well as feeling a little hot from Clarke mentioning tasting her in normal conversation, "I am happy that you are happy."

Clarke went on to devour the food in front of her, Lexa eating some here and there because Clarke was making it look better than it probably was.

Once done, Clarke leaned back on the couch, "I am stuffed." She felt herself feeling sleepy as she yawned. She hadn't known that the combination of watching Arkadia and not eating properly took such a toll on her until this moment. Her head began dropping when she was startled awake from her head dropping. "Sorry, I am awake. I promise."

Lexa smiled, "Clarke, you are exhausted. Get some rest. I will be here when you wake up."

Clarke barely nodded before she let her body succumb to her exhaustion and dozed off into dreamland.

Lexa's smile grew at how quick Clarke was able to fall asleep. She was happy to have Clarke back in her life even if they were only apart for a few days. She didn't know it was possible to care for someone as much as she did Clarke. Did she love Costia? Sure but this time was different, probably because she was different. Not only did Clarke want to be with her but they helped each other to become better leaders and even better people. Lexa knew she wouldn't be here right now, looking at Clarke even a few months ago because if she would have had her way, Clarke and her people would have died. If that would have happened, her people would still be terrorized by the mountain men and there would have continued to be bloodshed with 'jus drein jus daun.' Clarke had a hand in helping stop both of these things and for that Lexa would be eternally grateful. There was a part of her that believed that maybe they were destined to meet, destined to change the course of their stories for forever.

Their story will go on from this point not as two people that have started a new relationship but two people bent on making this world a better place for everyone.

 **THE END**


End file.
